Small Town Love
by zander herris
Summary: Gaara is  mysterious,hating.and lonely. Sakura is a waitresss working in a small town.Can they both get what they want out of eachother?...A new begginning?Love?
1. Daily Special

Small Town Love

No own naruto.

It was dawn and a grown Sakura Haruno got up for work. She put on her little red dress and left to spent another day of her life as usual, alone. She worked as a waitress in a local diner. It was hard work with little pay, but it was the only job she could find in such a small town. She had moved from the city to this small town, right after she graduated from high school. It was the only way to get away from her old life, to get a fresh start.

Sakura arrived at the diner a few minutes early, which was ok because this meant she would have more time to get prepared.

"Don't let me have dishes today, please." Sakura begged in her mind.

"Sakura you're on dishes today." One of the workers said.

Sakura cursed under her breathe and looked at her hands. She hated the way the heavy duty dish soap made her hands dry. As well as the fact of scrubbing other people's food of plates, some plates could never be scrubbed clean, those were the one they usually used for chowders, that way you couldn't see a thing.

"I really need to get another job." Sakura thought.

She walked over to the counter to pick up her small notepad where she wrote the orders from the customers. One thing about working in a diner is that there's a lot of interesting people that come in, travelers wanting a quick meal then moving on trying to find their new beginning.

"Sakura! Snap out of it and get to work!" Women yelled, ripping her out of her thoughts and into her reality.

Sakura quickly hurried around the counter to the area of tables with waiting customers. She came up to the fist table and almost dropped her notebook in absolute awe. There sitting at the table was a man a little older than she was and with perfect features. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and loose black pants. His hair was short, but the most mesmerizing thing of all was his eyes they were emerald green. It wasn't just the color it was like he could see your soul and you could see his if you looked hard enough.

"Are you going to take my order or take a picture." The man said with annoyance in his voice.

Sakura blinked.

"Oh my apologies, what would you like?" She said, hoping he didn't get to angry with her.

"I want today's special." The man said in a low tone.

Sakura smiled and turned to give the order to the cook.

She walked over to the sink already picturing it full of dirty dishes. She put a hand to the back of her neck to rub the tense muscles. Closing her eyes for a moment she remembered his face, then his body.

"Sakura! Pick your ass off the floor would you! Take this order out!" The cook yelled.

Sakura grabbed the plate and took it to the table.

"Here's your order ser" She said humbly.

Sakura put the plate in front of him and turned to walk back to the counter.

"Wait, I'm sorry about my attitude before. I know how hard you waitresses work and how I acted was unacceptable." He said calmly.

Sakura's eyes filled with relief.

"So he's not mad, thank god." She thought.

"It's no trouble." She said coolly.

"What's your name?" He said smirking.

"Sakura."

"How can I make it up to you Sakura"

Sakura's heart raced with excitement. This was her chance, the fate of their relationship all depended on what was to happen next.

Before she could answer he spoke.

"Why don't I meet up with you after you get off work. When do you get off?"

"eight" She said, trying not to let her voice shake.

"oh by the way what's your name."

"Gaara"


	2. Bad Timing

Bad Timing

The rest of Sakura's work day seemed to go by fast. She was on her break when she had come to face a problem,

"Right after work? How will I have time to get ready?" She thought to herself.

She thought over and over to herself until the noise of her own thoughts gave her a headache. She closed her eyes and took a breathe to calm herself down. She would have to think of a way to get off work a little early.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for a guy! How pathetic and lonely am I? It all better be worth it!"

She got up and walked up to the manager, swallowing as much fear as she could.

"Um Crystal, could I get off work a little early today? I …I never ask you for anything, please."

The manager looked up from her clipboard.

"Sure….. I don't expect you to come back tomorrow." The manager said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said shakily.

"I've been meaning to do this earlier but…well… the staff has made complaints that you haven't been working hard enough, you've been slow. Look don't take this personally but this is a business after all. Sorry I'm just following the owner's orders," The manager said then walked away.

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened! She stormed passed the kitchen and into a small room where the staff could keep their personal belongings. She took off her name tag and through it right into the garbage, then grabbed her purse and walked out the back door.

"This was the worst idea I've ever had! He probably doesn't even care for me at all!" Sakura cursed herself.

Aside from all the drama her problem had been solved, she had four extra hours until eight. She walked down the street in a state of fog, no longer phased by the fact her new beginning she built in this small town now gone. The only thing left to focus on was Gaara.

"Well I got my wish." Her voice filled with regret.

Arriving at her apartment she walked through the door and fell on the couch. Blowing the pieces of hair on her face with her breathe, Sakura opened a local newspaper and began to search for another job, a new beginning.


	3. New Begginning

New Beginning

Sakura quickly woke up after a quick nap on the couch. She looked at the clock, it was six.

Walking into the bathroom she remembered her day... daydreaming, dishes, and Gaara. And not to forget losing the only job she could find.

While fixing her hair, Sakura's mind began to thinks of al the worst scenarios that could happen with Gaara.

"It's not like he's some psycho or anything" she thought to herself.

Taking another glance at the clock Sakura saw it was time to go. She left the apartment and strolled down the street until she saw the little diner. She wasn't sure where to wait so she just decided to wait towards the back, this way she can see him coming.

It seemed Sakura was waiting forever, though it had only been a few seconds. She looked around to see if he was waiting in the front, but there was no sign of him. After a few minutes she resumed her place towards the back again.

"Trying to be cool I see." Gaara's voice mumbled from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see him; he was wearing a tight fishnet shirt with formal black pants. Sakura couldn't help but look down at his belt buckle, it was silver and so shiny and clean you could see your own reflection in it.

"No, I wasn't sure that's all. What are doing sneaking up on me like that anyway?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

Gaara smiled warmly and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry for being a few minutes late. I had to take care of some business." Gaara said smoothly.

Sakura looked down at her hand. His thumb was rubbing against her hand and making it feel tingly.

"That's ok, so what did you want to do anyway?" Sakura said swallowing hard.

"Well I was thinking we just go back into the diner and have dinner."

Sakura felt as if something heavy had dropped into her stomach, once again feeling regret for her actions, DEEP regret.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"No not at all"

Sakura frowned and walked into the diner, keeping her face as hidden as possible.

"This must be awkward but it's the fanciest restaurant in town."

Sakura sat at the table trying her hardest to enjoy this. The feeling in her stomach had evolved into to shame and she just wanted to go home and never come out.

Gaara saw the trouble in her eyes. He looked down at the menu and sighed.

"Maybe we should go to the park instead. I'm sure you've already seen enough of this place." He said.

A wave of relief washed over Sakura.

Before she could get up she felt someone's hands on the back of her chair. She turned to see what it was,

"Just trying to be a gentleman." Gaara replied.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the door, trying not to make it look like she's in a rush.

Soon after Gaara and Sakura were walking in the park, their hands close together and smiles on both their faces.

"So you moved here from the city huh?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

Sakura looked up at Gaara; his hair turned such a brilliant color in the moonlight.

Gaara stopped in front of Sakura and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sakura, I would like to see more of you."

"Well that can be arranged." Sakura said smiling.

Gaara smiled back and looked at his watch; it was almost three in the morning.

"How long have I been with this girl? It only felt like a short time, I don't want it to end." Gaara thought to himself.

Sakura continued walking and Gaara walked close behind her, admiring her beauty. Sakura stopped to look at Gaara, she wanted to stay but it felt like the time to leave. (not like she had a job to go to in the morning.)

"Goodbye Gaara."

Gaara frowned and nodded his head.

"When can I see you again?" Gaara said.

" I'll be around." Sakura said smoothly, secretly grinning at the fact she was the cool one this time.


	4. Unexpected guest

Surprise

Sakura was eager to see what her new job would be like; hopefully she would have more luck with this one. She put on a pair of jeans and shirt left for work.

She arrived at a smell grey building that had no sign to state what it was, as she walked through the front door the noise of copying machines and telephones was clear. At the front desk was short grey haired lady, Sakura tapped her finger on the counter to get her attention, the lady snapped awake and put on her glasses to look at Sakura.

"What are you doing up her dear? Cleaning service is down stairs."

Sakura frowned and took the elevator downstairs. To her surprise standing there in the corner was Gaara!

"What the heck are you doing here!?"

Gaara glanced over to Sakura with a big grin on his face. Sakura glared and immediately walked towards him.

"Just taking the evevator to work" Gaara said smugly.

Sakura grinded her teeth in anger, anger in both herself for losing her old job and Gaara for being such a smartass! She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the back of the room, if Gaara was going to play like that than so would she!

Gaara body felt tense,

Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against Gaara's. She kept her eyes open to see what he would do, at first he was still but after a few seconds he began to kiss back.

"Hey, all you cunts get to work now!" The manager's voice boomed.

Sakura pulled away from him to see I the janitor had seen, to her horror it was the same guy who had been the cook at the diner!

She turned back around to look at Gaara but he had already begun work and was out of her sight. With her cleaning tools in hand she too began her first day, with Gaara.


	5. Before

Before

Sakura did her best to avoid Gaara that day, things just felt awkward.

"I can't believe I stole the first kiss like that! What the hell was I thinking?"

After work Sakura decided to take a stroll through town. As she walked there seemed to be young couples all around her.

She glanced up the sunset and remembered the time when she was once one of those couples…

It was during high school when she was going out with her first boyfriend, Itachi. Things were going smoothly and she was already planning out college, but her boyfriend had issues.

"Why do I always have to be attracted to bad boys." She thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura, I'm thinking of ditching this place and taking my own road. You coming?" Itachi said coldly.

Sakura looked into her boyfriends eyes; there was something different about them. They were full of hate and greed.

"I can't leave my family, and I'm already going to graduate and go on to college."

Itachi looked down at hr with eyes full of disgust. He turned away in attempt to hide his real feelings.

"Do you want me to kill your family?"

Sakura looked at him in shock and began to take a step backwards.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

He stood up and took out a small rock from his pocket. He looked at Sakura one more time then threw the rock at her skull to knock her out.

Sakura instantly felt a pain in the back of head, and then everything went dark.

She opened her eyes to find that she was still in the woods, and her body was covered in wet leaves.

She got up to look around, her vision was foggy from the head trauma but she new that she had to get home right away.

She approached her door with caution, her hands shaking as she got out her house keys. Slowly she opened the front door, at first there was nothing unusual, then as she walked fully into the house the evidence of violence was clear.

There was blood all over the carpet and some on the ceiling; the house itself looked like it had been murdered. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly walked down the hall to her parent's room.

Before she opened the door there was a large blood puddle below it. Sakura hoped that her prediction wasn't true.

Inside the bedroom her parent lay naked and slashed on the floor. Her mother raped and stabbed in the private area, her father raped and skinned.

Sakura fell to her knees and burst into tears, it was her fault.

"I never want to think of those times again." She thought.

It was getting late so she returned home from her walk. Just as she was going to unlock the door she noticed a small pink envelope stuck in the frame. She pulled it out and looked at the small letters in the front. It was from Gaara.


	6. Invitation

_From Gaara? _ Sakura opened the door to her apartment and placed the letter on the table. She took off her shoes and grabbed her letter opener. Caarefully she opened the letter, then pulled out a small card.

The card had had small handwriting on the front that said 'To Sakura'. It was an invitation to a family gathering,

"I hardly know him and he's already inviting me to meet his family? What's going on?"

Sakura pulled at her hair in frustration,

"I don't get it!"

Sakura put on her shoes and walked out. _Where is he?_

"I'm done avoiding him! It's time I get things straightend out once and for all!"

She looked around on the streets just in case there was a hint of red. Soon enough she spotted him, sitting at a park bench staring out into nothing.

"Gaara! I don't understand!" she demanded.

He looked around as if no one was talking to him.

"Sakura, I want you to go to a party with me."

Sakura's eyes brightend, the rise of heat in her cheeks made her turn away almost seeming angry.

"Okay."

"Since you found me you might as well sit."

Sakura sat on the bench, she wasn't sure how much space to give Gaara so she sat on the edge. He eyes were bright like hers, like a child's almost. As silence filled the space between the two Sakura remembered their last encounter, the kiss.

She glanced towards Gaara, his eyes weren't as bright as before, in fact they showed he was deep in thought.

_Could he…_

"Sakura. About the last time…I'm sorry, I have more manners than that."

After that she couldn't tell what was in his eyes, it was like a shield she glance could not penetrate but only by Gaara's will could she read his thoughts again.

He closed his eyes and and grasped Sakura's hand.

She looked down at her hand, he wasn't letting go. Her heart raced a little at his touch but after a while she got used to it. Gaara pulled his hand away suddenly, then her heart felt heavy again as his shield was back up.

"Meet me here at seven."

Sakura slowly nodded her head, for some reason she felt tired like she just woke up.

"I don't know what just happened but I need find what to wear."


	7. Under the surface

Sakura opened her closet and rummaged through her clothes. She couldn't shake the feeling of her old life. Even though she moved to a small town and met a hot guy, the feeling was still there.

"'Why am I like this for? I have a new begginning! It's Gaara!" She said pulling out a black shirt. She glanced over to the invitation on the table. Not only was it an invitation to see Gaara but to a new life as well.

"Oh I just can't wait!" Sakura bursted out with excitement. It was as if she were a girl again waiting to go to a sleep over or something.

---

"Ready for the party Gara?" Temari said leaing against he doorframe. "Of course I'm ready." Gaara said glancing at her from the mirror.

"So tell me, I want to hear about about this woman you invited." Temari said wth a smug expression. Gaara blinked. "Her name is Sakura…and I think I'm in love with her."

Temari smirked. "She must really be something. I heard she got fired from dad's diner, did you know?" Gaara sighed. "I know, he told me."

"Temari I'd appreciate if you'd back off this evening. I don't want any distractions between me and Sakura." His voice became serious. "Fine Gaara."

---

It was finally seven or eight, Sakura was too excited to pay attention to time so she decided to head down to the park. she took the same route until she stood in front of the same bench she was earlier.

"Wow Gaara I never knew you could dress so fancy." She said realizing how bad she looked next to him. "What do you expect Sakura. That's what a person does when they want to impress another."

"Impress…me?" Her words seemed to tickle her lips. Gaara grabbed her hand and they began their walk to the party.

"So did you like your job at the diner before you got fired?" He asked. "How'd you find out!" She said embarrassed.

"My dad told me, he ownes the place."

Sakura felt the urge to pull her hand away. Knowing this information it felt like his father's.

"Don't be that way!" Gaara protested. "I know, it's not his fault I should've been more focused." She explained.

She sqweezed his hand tighter and walked slower. There was no longer a rush to go see an ex boss.

"Sakura…"


	8. fAMILY Jewels

**A/N: I apologize to the readers of this of this story. And to this story itself. I feel like I have neglected this story so I want to apologize. Also from now on my full attention goes to this story until it is complete. **

"What is it Gaara?"

Gaara's face seemed to hold and expression somewhere between about to ask her to marry him or holding in a fart.

"I'm honored that you can come. My family really wants to meet you." Gaara said softly.

Sakura froze. "Your family wants to meet me? You told them about me?"

Sakura touched her throat after she choked out those words._ Why did he tell his family about me? It's not like we're dating or anything…well we kind of are, but it's not serious enough to start meeting eachother's family is it? Especially his father! That no good piece of---_

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked place a hand on her arm.

"Why does…is your family so interested in meeting me?"

"Simple. Your special to me."

Sakura blushed as their eyes met.

"Hey Gaara what's taking you so long! Dad made me drive down here just so I can pick your ass up!" Kankuro yelled from the car.

Sakura frowned at Kankuro. _We were so close to a kiss until this guy has to come in a stupid…wait…this guy came in a limo!_

"Gaara who's this? Driving the limo."

"Oh that's my brother, don't pay any mind to him." Gaara said squeezing her hand. He smiled and added, "He's just the limo driver after all."

"Screw you and get in the party already started." Kankuro snapped.

"Go on Sakura and get in." Gaara said opening one of the back doors.

"Aren't you going to get in with me?" Sakura asked putting on her seatbelt.

"Not yet. First I need to have a talk with the driver." He said making sure she was safely inside before shutting the door.

"How dare you!"

"What did I do?!" Kankuro whined.

"How dare you use language like that in front of my girl!"

Kankuro smiled. "Oh I didn't know that she was your girl Gaara. Is she like the last one?"

Gaara frowned. "Just drive and try to act like like you have manners."

"Sorry, not everyone can act as well as you can." Kankuro laughed.

Sakura fiddled with her seatbelt. _I wonder what's taking Gaara so long? And I had no idea his family was so rich! How do you get so much money off of owning a diner?_

Suddenly the door swung and Gaara plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Sorry, I don't know why it's taking so long to get to the party."

"I don't mind. So who's going to be at this party anyways? " Sakura asked staring out the window.

"Just a few family members like my sister and my uncle." Gaara said cheerfully. "Maybe some others too."

Sakura nodded and continued staring out the window. Every once I a while she would glance over to Gaara who was glaring over at the driver. Which the driver would glare back at Gaara and Gaara would tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

Finally after twenty minutes or so they pulled up to a huge house. "I never saw this house before." Sakura said getting out of the limo.

"Obviously you're not from here." Kankuro said annoyed.

"Just ignore him, well are you ready to go to the party?" Gaara said.

"This is your house?" Sakura asked walking up to the large wooden French doors. Inside she could see servants rushing around with platters of food, elegant furniture, and paintings on every wall.

"It's really my dad's."

"Oh."

Sakura entered the monsion, the ceilings were so high it seemed as if all the oxygen was up there. And that that was the reason people had to walk around with their noses pointed upward. But she knew that wasn't the reason.

"Gaara this place is…"

Gaara place one fringer over her lips. "You don't have to say it. I want you to come with me to meet someone very close to me."


	9. Too Good To Be True

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY NOT TO PAY THE BILL…**

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Gaara said, taking her by the arm as they both strode quietly up the stairs, Sakura ran fingers over the soft wooden rail and admired the elegant wallpaper as they

reached the second floor.

"Who's this Gaara, another one of your bimbos, your sluts, none of them can ever compare to me you know" Temari said sharply, rubbing her hands over his shoulders.

_What…What the hell is she talking about? Who the hell is she? Better yet why the hell is she all up on the my man!_

"Gaara what's going on…who's this?" Sakura choked.

"That's Temari, my sister**." **

"Oh is that what you call us? Please don't make me laugh! " Temari turned to Sakura, "Poor thing you must be losing your head right now huh? Wondering what's going on

right now and all. Don't worry sweetie your not alone."

"Temari, I don't appreciate your nonsense." Gaara said grabbing his sibling by the shirt collar. "Don't listen to anything she's says Sakura…she's crazy."

"Fuck you Gaara! If I'm crazy than you're the serpent in the Garden of Eden! Tempting Eve to taste the apple…"

"You know…I think it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." Sakura said keeping a steady voice.

"No wait please—"

"No, no I really need to leave…I just remember that someone's cat needs feeding…"

"At least let me walk you home."

Sakura tightend her grip on the coat in her hand. A sickening feeling began to build up in her throat as she rushed down the stairs pushing past the guests to the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kankuro asked touching her arm slightly.

"Please don't talk to me." She choked back the tears that were already beginning to roll down her cheeks. _How could I be so stupid! A charming guy like that is too good_

_to true!_

"Where is she?" Gaara asked making his way down stairs.

"Who cares at least now we could spend some alone time. Ever since she came along we haven't been to do the things we did before. Why the hell are you taking so long on her?"

"Kankuro have you see her?"

"Gaara did just blow me off you psycho mother—"

Temari flew backwards as Gaara's fist impacted with her face.

"You think you cute telling people I'm the devil himself! Well I'll tell you something little girl, don't cry wolf because you never know when a real wolf is gonna come along!"

"I thought you were a gentleman and gentlemen aren't supposed to hit girls." She said rubbing her cheek. "But I guess that's what make me lust you, you're the wind beneath

my wings after all."

"And you are the nail in my coffin." Gaara muttered before walking back upstairs.

_How could I be so stupid! So much for my new beginning! What am I supposed to do now…_

Sakura rushed to her closet frantically pulling out shirts, jeans, and anything else that would last until she got to somewhere else. _Why does this always happen to me! Why can't_

_I love!_


	10. Tension and Tire Troubles

_New beginning. Ha! _ The words swirled through Sakura's head as she continued to shove countless things into suitcases. Her body was still shaking from the incident and her eyes still puffy. The walls of her once humble apartment seemed to hold tension and fear around her. The lighting seemed dull, everything seemed hopeless. _What happened?_

"Leave me." Gaara hissed before taking another sip from the wine glass in his fingers.

"Okay Gaara start talking." Kankuro said staring at his brother slowly drink himself drunk.

Gaara placed the empty wine glass on the edge of the table next to him while poured another glass. He scowled as glass tipped over and sunk into the carpet.

"Was that an order I heard?" Gaara whispered. Kankuro swallowed the lump of fear quickly forming in his throat.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Kankuro said angrily.

"Don't tell him anything. He's not going to find out." Gaara said taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Alright, then as your brother at least tell me what's up your ass." Kankuro said leaning in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"You're exited about your girl coming to the party and now you're drinking like a bum. I've never seen you get so worked up about a girl." He explained.

"It's nothing worth explaining to you, after all you're just the limo driver." Gaara hissed then left the room.

Kankuro gritted his teeth at the sight of his brother's exit. "Damn you."

Gaara strolled downstairs past his sister's room. What she did was unforgivable. Unforgettable. And downright annoying.

"I knew you would come back brother." Temari smiled and winced as the ice pack on her cheek shifted with her movement.

"You bitch. It was fake wasn't it? " Gaara whispered.

"You don't think what he's doing is wrong? He's are father for god's sake and he's—"

"You don't think the words coming out of your mouth aren't useless. There's no point in fighting anymore, you still need to learn that." Gaara said.

"What are you going to tell him?" Temari said hiding the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." Gaara said softly.

"I'll get your bags miss." The man spoke as Sakura climbed into the backseat of the taxi. She nodded and pulled a purple cell phone from her purse. _I better call work and tell them I'm quitting. _She laid her back against the seat. _Some employee I am, I only showed up the first day. The rest of the time I was with—_

"Sorry miss tires' flat, we'll be on our way in a bit." He said smiling.

Sakura slumped in the seat. The faint sounds of the town children drifted into the taxi whilst the kind driver reopened the trunk to retrieve a spare. Her eyes wondered the surroundings, the once beautiful pine trees and brush now seemed menacing and bitter. Everything seemed uninviting when you don't belong.

"Bother he's here." Kankuro shouted from the main room.

Gaara's eyes shifted to the front door. He clenched his fists at the thought of that man walking into the same place where he lived. He hated how identical their features were, how his eyes grew soft and touched women's heart but pierced the hearts of his children. Gaara watched as that man walked into the main room, scanning with his wretched eyes.

"Where is my boy, Gaara?" He announced. Kankuro stiffed and moved to the side of the room.

"What is it?" Gaara said with annoyance.

"You know damn well!" He snapped.

"I haven't found one yet." Gaara's eyes locked on Kankuro, who was trembling.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

"He's lying! Your boy chased her away!" Kankuro yelled.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Gaara snapped.

"What is the meaning of this? You stooges can't do shit anymore I see." He hissed.

"Silence Kankuro! You don't know anything!" Gaara barked.

"I was my fault daddy. I did it." Temari stated from the top of the stairs.

"That's no longer my concern, where did she leave of to exactly?" He voice loaded with disgust.

"We're not sure."

"You can't do anything right can you!" He growled.

"Why didn't you follow her Gaara?" He asked sarcastically.

Gaara's eyes moved to the floor.

"Never mind, if I didn't have a pawn in this area we'd be lost." He smirked.

"A pawn?" The three said in unison.

"Oh how fortunate you three could get that right. Yes a pawn. His current designation is a cab driver. The only cab driver in this area. I'll have him investigate his any recent female client."

The three nodded.

"Leave this in my hands now children." He chuckled then exited.

"What should we do?" Kankuro asked.

"What me and Temari will do is formulate a plan, what you could do is go to hell." Gaara said.

Temari looked at her older with sympathy as she watched him disappear into his bedroom. The tension in the house was almost unbearable, and their father's exit only made it worse.

"Gaara—"

Temari's words decayed on deaf ears as her younger brother exited as well. And she, the oldest and possibly the most foolish was left to deal with the consequences of futile actions to save the girl her brother loved.

Sakura jolted awake at the sound of a ring tone,_ is it him?_

"Sorry I woke you miss, I should've had it on vibrate." The man said kindly.

"Oh it's no problem, are we ready to go?" She smiled.

"As soon as I take this call miss." He smiled back.


End file.
